


Where Were You?

by JustChillinInside



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Death, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustChillinInside/pseuds/JustChillinInside
Summary: Once upon a time, there where a pair of twins born to superheroes, but taken four days after their birth and are raised by their kidnappers. All was well until the children find out and make a plan to meet their real parents. The outcome: a rollercoaster than might change the lives of everyone involved.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Carol Danvers/Original Character(s), Clint Barton/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Original Character/Original Character, Peter Parker/Original Character(s), Phil Coulson/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Leaving, Never to Come Back

"Come on David! We're going to be late."

David gathers the last of his things, chucking them into his bookbag as he opened the door to look at his older brother, Justin. He grabs his suitcase from him as he put his bookbag on his back. The siblings tip-toe past their "parents" door room and downstairs. As Justin made it down the last step, a black SUV pulled into the driveway, doing a quick flash of the headlights before turning the off.

After watching the signal, the pair inside walk towards the front door, both with an unconsciously held breath. They both get out, David locking the door and sliding the key back under the door. The trunk of the car opens as the brothers rush to the vehicle. David made his way to the backseat as the trunk opened for Justin, who processed to pack the back of the car which held four other bags. Inside the SUV's driver seat and back seat, opposite to the side of the car David had opened the door to, was Luke and Elijah. The former was sitting in the back and smiled at David, grabbing his bag as he got into the car along with Justin, who had closed the trunk, opened the passenger door and was in the process of getting in the car.

The front door of David and Justin's house open as the four teens are leaving the street. The four let out a collective sigh, with looks are exchanged throughout the car. Laughter breaks out after a moment of silence.

"Oh, my goodness, we actually did it!" Elijah said as he drove, going to the highway. 

"I know, now just a fourteen-hour drive to New York." Justin said as David pulled up directions to Stark Tower. He nodded and informed the others in the car, "Yep, we should be getting there right as the event starts."

The four teens smile at the thought of meeting their real parents. The information came as a shock as, for seventeen years of their lives, they'd believed that they had been with their real parents. However, on the eve of Elijah and Luke's eighteen's birthday a year ago, the four friends found an article from eighteen years ago about the kidnapping of the twins of the Avengers Tony and Bruce Stark, and the twins, born two months earlier (which was iconic as that was how much older David and Justin were than Elijah and Luke), of Steve and Phil Coulson-Rogers. What made it more suspicious was that they shared the same names with the missing kids, and the straw that broke the camel's back: copies of pictures the pair of twins had seen a million times of themselves in the arms of their real parents when they were babies. They had started planning from there to leave and get to New York to meet their real parents.

"How do you think our parents will react?" The question came from David after about two hours into the drive. Luke was the first to answer with the most logical response.

"They'll probably think it's either a) a sick joke and throw us out, or b) they'll want proof and then be happy eventually."

The other three teens did various fidgeting actions with included: shifting, looking out the window, and clearing their throats before sighing and realizing that Luke was right. They all held a different thought, but they all held the same hope that their parents would just know it was them.

* * *

At the seven hour mark into the trip, the SUV pulled into a gas station to do a gas-up and allowed everyone to grab snacks and do their business. Justin stayed at the car until at least one of the others got back and then he would go in. David was the first back, complaining about the restroom as he did with every gas station anytime he had to go into one. Justin huffed and shook his head at his brother before going inside and doing his business. As he was coming out, he saw a report about the party at the Stark Tower. He nudged Luke as he passes him and gestured towards the tv in the corner.

"Seven more hours to go" Luke said as they made their way to the car. David was pulling the nozzle from the truck and closing the gas tank. The four boys got into the car, pulling out of the gas station and back onto the high way.

"So, when we get to Morristown in New Jersey we'll pull over and get changed, that way we don't have to worry about that when we get to Stark Tower."

Luke was a Coulson-Rogers for sure, as everything that involved him was planned and carried out the way he saw it. With that in mind, there was no fighting what he said, especially since he was the one driving until they reached Jersey. David grabbed his laptop and opened it to the word document opened up. He was a Stark alright, as he had not only made perfect copies of the event invitations but the mad lad also made it so they're name where on the guest list.

The group got into Morristown at 5:45 pm, an hour before the event and found a gas station with showers for truckers and with a quick asking and thanks the boys were able to shower, and get changed into their suits. Justin and David were somewhat matching with navy blue suits, David however decided to go without a tie similarly like Luke. The latter and his twin where in classic black suits and red pocket squares. Justin whistles and circles Luke, which taking out his phone and taking a picture. Elijah rolls his eyes and tells them to get the car as David gets in the driver seat and pulls out of the gas station and gunning it to the Tower.

"Alright, look alive boys," David said as he pulled into a parking garage and got the invitations that he got printed out after a quick stop to a hotel, "it's go time."

The four got to Stark tower and stepped into the elevator that asked for their invitation. Elijah put it up to the key pad and the robotic voice that answered back, with what sounded very close to surprise, thanked them and took them up.

"You have arrived. Enjoy your night gentlemen."


	2. Language

_The four got to Stark tower and stepped into the elevator that asked for their invitation. Elijah put it up to the key pad and the robotic voice that answered back, with what sounded very close to surprise, thanked them and took them up._

_"You have arrived. Enjoy your night gentlemen."_

* * *

The elevator doors opened to reveal the party space, filled with people from various upper-class backgrounds and several eyes turned to see who was entering. The boys stepped out of the elevators like a set of GQ models and headed over to an unoccupied high table closer towards the edge of the room. It didn't take long before the news of the four newcomers in the party reached the ears of the man himself, Tony Stark. Tony was of course indifferent to this until he made his way over to the team and caught a glimpse of them.

Steve was a bit away, but he of course still heard everything. He eyes began to move around the room until they landed on the table with the four unknowns. He walked towards Tony and a few of the other Avengers and waited until a conversation about the set was being brought up. 

"Has anybody even seen these mystery men?" 

"Left-center of the room. At the table towards the window." Steve said, while everyone made a way to shift and catch varying glances of the group. Each member of the team that was there began to report on what they saw. 

"Four males,"   
"About eighteen years old-"   
"They're also two sets of twins."   
"Two of them have blonde hair, and blue eyes"   
"The other two have dark hair, with brown eyes."

"Jarvis, what do you have on them?" Tony asked glancing up after sliding a pair of glasses on that connected to his A.I interface. 

"Well sir," Jarvis began, pulling up the invitation the boys used to get into the party with, and highlighted their names, "this is the invitation they came with, and when I did, I background check as well as a D.N.A scan on the two males who interacted with the elevator, I feel as though a congratulations is in order." 

"Why is that?" 

"Well sir, two of those boys belong to you and Mr. Bruce, and the other two are Captain and Director's Rogers-Coulson." Tony would have dropped his whiskey glass on the floor had he not be over the counter. 

"What's wrong Tony?" Steve, the ever-concerning dad, asked. 

"We need to talk to those boys."

* * *

David was the first to notice the shift in energy coming from his parents and their friends. He took a deep breath and then cleared his throat twice as a code to the others, who looked over at the second eldest in the group. 

"What's happening?" Elijah asked softly as he gave a concerned look over. 

"I believe we're about to find out." Justin said, keeping his head down.

"Wait, why?" Luke rushed out, before noticing the multiple footsteps behind him. His eyes widen when he felt someone stand next to him as he tried to look at his best-friend. Justin, who finally raised his head made eye-contact with the former (whom of which was trying his best to calm him down) before raising them to look at the man who stood over Luke. Bruce was met with a pair of brown eyes that shared the perfect balance of Tony and himself.

"Good evening, may we help you gentlemen?" David asked, as he gave a soft version of Tony's classic smirk, looking at each one of the four men around him and his group. He could tell from the look on his father's face that he knew, or at the very least had an inkling of hope, of who they are and why they're at this party. Tony sobered up from his acute shock and gave a smirk before saying that he would like to talk to them in private. Justin verbally agreed on behalf of the group as they stood up, waiting for the other group of men to move to follow behind them. Tony led them to a hidden elevator and took them up to what the main floor for the Avengers.

"Please have a seat." Steve said softly, before sitting on the arm of chair that Phil was in. Tony stood behind Bruce, placing the four older men across from Justin, Luke, David, and Elijah. The latter of the younger occupants in the room was the first to speak after everyone had settled.

"So, Mr. Stark why did you want to speak with us?"

"Well," Tony began with a slightly unreadable look, "I don't remember everyone I invite to this shindig, but you four seem a to be a combination of things that I try to keep away from when hosting: young, unknown, and unreadable. Now, I already know who you are, but let's play the name game. We all know me, and my Brucie. Blondie is Captain Steve Rogers-Coulson, and his surprisingly younger husband Agent Rogers-Coulson, whose first name is apparently Phil. Now who are you?"

Luke bit his lip, before opening his mouth and stating, "We're your kids."


End file.
